Poutty
by italwaysbebaekhyun
Summary: ff teramat singkat yang menceritakan bagaimana Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.../CHANBAEK/


Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Satu nama malaikat yang ku yakini hanya diciptakan untukku sendiri. Membingungkan sih. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya dengan gila seperti ini.

Baiklah...begini, Aku bertemu dengan nya 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu musim salju. Dia terlihat indah,sangat putih dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan putihnya salju tak bisa menandingi nya. Aku dengan tak tahu malunya mengajak dia berkenalan dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai dekat dengannya. Berakhir dengan aku memaksanya menikah di musim semi tahun berikutnya.

Dia sosok yang menyenangkan. Selalu punya cara agar aku selalu tersenyum. Menikmati wajahnya sambil menyesap kopi adalah favorite-ku. Kopi yang pahit dan wajah Baekhyun yang manis. Hah benar-benar. Bukan alcohol tapi memabukkan. Sedang Baekhyun selalu memilih susu. Strawberry flavored.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menjadi sedikit menyebalkan. Moody, selalu ingin dimengerti, bawel dan manja. Jangan kalian fikir aku akan berhenti mencintainya karena dia menyebalkan! Itu juga bagian dari Baekhyun. Aku mencintai baik dan buruknya. Setidaknya itulah janjiku.

Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun masih betah menyuguhkan punggung dinginnya kepadaku. Biasanya dia akan luluh setelah gombal-gombal maut andalanku. Tapi kali ini mood Baekhyun menyusun formula lebih ampuh dan tak terkalahkan dalam hal merajuk.

"sayang...aku merindukan mu". Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke perut Baekhyun. Sengaja. Mengucapkan kerinduan daripada menanyakan Baekhyun kenapa. Kalian tau itu akan sia-sia. Dia pasti tak menjawab.

Aku mengecup lembut pucuk kepalanya. Berharap apapun yang membuat mood-nya buruk dapat segera enyah.

Lama Baekhyun terdiam. Aku mulai jengah.

"sayang...kali ini kenapa hm? apa ini salah channie?" tukas ku sedikit berbisik di telinganya.

Dapat dirasakan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah disana. Man! Aku salah apa ini?

"kalau begitu...berit-"

"berisik sekali sih" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Beralih memeluk ku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Oh tuhan! Dia mem-pout kan bibirnya disana.

"kau itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan,jarang memperhatikan istri, hobby nya makan di luar padahal aku sudah memasak. Kau jahat chan!" itu kalimat terpanjang Baekhyun hari ini. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Apakah aku memang se-jarang itu memperhatikannya?

"baby...channie minta ma-"

"lihat Kyungsoo! dia sudah hamil padahal aku yang duluan menikah. Aku kesepian bodoh! Hiks"

Baekhyun ku menangis. Malaikatku menangis. Maafkan aku sayang.

Kurasakan Baekhyun bergetar dalam dekapanku. Aku semaksimal mungkin mengelus kepalanya agar ia tenang. Aku benar-benar kehilanhan kata-kata untuk menjawab Baekhyun sekarang.

"selama di Jepang kau asik-asikkan dengan teman-teman tinggi mu. Tapi tak pernah ada niat untuk mengabari. ugh menyebalkan sekali...hks"

Aku mengangguk paham. Malaikat manis ku benar. Waktu di Jepang aku tak pernah mengabarinya.

Aku menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun tidak mau menatapku. Ia masih sibuk dengan kancing kemejaku.

"sayang...lihat aku" ucapku.

Mata kecil sehabis menangis itu menatapku lucu. Jangan lupakan bibir kissable nya yang memerah tengan ter-pout disana. Ah andai Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang baik aku pasti akan langsung menciumnya.

"sayang...channie tidak pernah beniat mengabaikan. Channie hanya ingin kau dan anak-anak kita kelak hidup dengan aman dan serba cukup" aku mengelus surainya. Ku ingin Baekhyun ku mengerti kenapa aku bekerja dan lupa memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

"M...masalah yang di Jepang itu channie minta maaf, ya? Tau kan mereka itu teman satu SMA channie dulu? Sewaktu di Jepang banyak hal yang kami lakukan. Ah itu murni kesalahan channie. Channie salah tidak mengabari"

Baekhyun diam. Masih memainkan kancing kemejaku.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya. Semarah apapun, dia akan tetap mendengarkan penjelasanku. Benar-benar malaikat.

"termaafkan" ucapnya.

Yes! God, thank you!

"tapi dengan syarat"

Rasa senang ku yang tadi sempat memuncak kembali mendapat ujian.

"No kiss, No Sex, No Hug for A week"

No what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

padahal pengen lanjut ke tahap ena-ena fuuh /tiup poni/


End file.
